young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Two Unworthy
This is the Second Episode of Season One and the Second Episode overall. Previous Episode: Episode One Next Episode: Episode Three Plot Billy, Teddy, Cassandra, Kate, Thomas, Jessica and Vision all have a training session in the basements of the mansion. Mr. Hyde takes the elevator to the top floor of Lang Industries, he opens his jacket and lets loose the IMPS, the attack and kill everyone. Min Soran takes a secret back passage in his office and escapes. Mr. Hyde walks out of the building, with most of the people dead, or still being attacked on every floor by IMPS. Cassandra gets a phone call from Min, who explains the attack. Cassandra tells Jessica, Vision, Thomas and Kate, and Jessica says it is a trap. They looks at the tapes, and Jessica recognizes him as a villain who worked with KL'RT and Korvac in the past, Mr. Hyde. Billy and Teddy eat out lunch, Billy thanks him for suggesting the new Thai place. Teddy says its no problem, and asks him how he likes the team so far. Billy is slightly cynical, and says he doesn't wanna work under S.H.E.I.L.D.'s thumb. Teddy says it's not so bad, normally they are helping people, and that is good. Billy smiles, as his cell phone rings, he answers it and it's Jessica. At the Mansion, Billy sits in a drawn pentagram, and tries a location spell on Mr. Hyde as Thomas and Teddy watch. Vision, Cassandra and Kate look through satellite footage. No one is successful. Grant calls a young skrull female and lover of his into his Daily bugle office, he tells Mar'Kel, to deliver something. Cassandra, Jessica and Jimmy fly around in a S.H.E.I.L.D. Ship looking for Mr. Hyde. Thomas super speeds on the ground while communicating with the ship. At the mansion, Mar'Kel breaks in, and walks up to Kate, Teddy and Vision and gives them a letter. Vision is pissed she got in the mansion and talks about increasing security. The letter gives an address to an abandon building. Kate tells Cassandra. Thomas super speeds to the building, as the jet lands and Cassandra and Jessica get off, the three go into the building. Mr. Hyde comes out and releases his IMPS. They hurt Cassandra and Jessica badly, and Thomas has to use all his speed just to avoid them. Just then Teddy, Kate, Billy and Vision come in and start fighting. Kate helps Cassandra and Jessica up, and shoots a couple IMPS with a handgun. Vision and Billy use mass electrocution to kill all the IMPS. Teddy grabs a steel pipe and rips it from the wall he throws it and it missed Mr. Hyde. Mr. Hyde laughs, but Thomas super speeds behind him and stand him with the pipe, killing him. That night they celebrate a success. Kate pulls Cassandra aside and tells her about the vision she had. Teddy and Billy almost kiss in the kitchen but Thomas joins them, unknowingly interrupting. Grant and Mar'Kel make love in his office. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Thomas Kaplan Cassandra Lang Jessica Jones Vision Jimmy Woo Grant Fine Min Soran Mar'Kel Mr. Hyde Category:Season One Category:Episodes